Monica (Monica's Gang)
Monica is the main character of Monica's Gang comic strips. She was created in 1963, and is a bright girl with powerful (usually even superhuman) strength, which she uses to beat up boys who tease her. She is known by the other characters as the "owner of the street" (which makes Jimmy Five extremely jealous of her). She is always carrying her blue rabbit toy called Samson (Sansão). She defends her friends whenever they meet trouble, but is also always ready to provide them her own punishment. She is often at odds with Jimmy Five, but backs him up whenever he gets into trouble. Monica's best friend is Maggy. Mauricio says he based the character on his own daughter, who is also named MonicaBRAZZIL - News from Brazil - Monica, Cascao, Cebolinha - Mauricio de Sousa's Comics. Monica's hair is influenced by a haircut his daughter's younger sister Magali gave her once when she was a kid. Monica is a natural boss, and sometimes uses her strength to get what she wants. She's also very shy to date boys, and when it comes to talk to them, the results can be disastrous, due to her ease to mess everything up. Her buckteeth (more precisely the maxillary central incisor) are her trend mark, but also the main reason for people to call her toothy. In 2007, Monica became a Goodwill Ambassador for UNICEF. Beloved cartoon character Mônica is the newest National Ambassador for UNICEF Brazil Relatives and friends * Dona Luísa (Mrs. Luísa) – Monica's mother. Works as a designer for pieces of furniture. * Seu Souza (Mr. Souza) – Monica's father. He is based on Mauricio de Sousa himself, although the surnames are slightly different (Sou''za and Sous''a). He works in a business company. * Samson (Sansão) – Monica's blue rabbit toy. Initially, he didn't have name, "Samson" was suggested by Roberta Carpi, in 1983. Samson is not only Monica's favorite toy, but also the "weapon" that she uses on whoever calls her by names she doesn't like. Samson is a constant victim of Jimmy Five, Smudge or other boys who love to tie his ears in knots. * Ditto (Monicão – a portmanteau of "Mônica" and "cão", dog in Portuguese), the name also suggests he is a male/canine version of his owner (which he is)) – Ditto is Monica's pet. He was a present of Jimmy and Smudge, who didn't remember to bring one to Monica's party. Ditto looks so much like her that the boys decided to buy it to tease her as soon as they saw the pooch on a pet shop window. However, their plan backfired, as both Ditto and Monica got along immediately, and now both stick together. Among the pets of Monica's Gang, Ditto is by far the most active. References * Monica at Mônica’s Gang official website External links *Official Monica’s Gang website *Official Monica’s Gang website Category:Monica's Gang characters Category:Fictional Brazilian people Category:Fictional characters based on real people Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:1963 comics characters debuts